martintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Things I Do For Love
Things I Do For Love was the third series episode of Martin and the 3rd episode of Season 1 which aired on the FOX TV network on September 10, 1992. It was directed by Tony Singletary and written by Lisa Rosenthal. Synopsis Tommy's relationship with his new girlfriend, Danice, prompts Martin to take Gina out for a romantic evening at a dance club. Plot Tommy's new relationship with his new girlfriend Danice (Natalie Venetia Belcon) prompts Martin to take Gina out for a romantic evening at a dance club, called the Savoy club. Meanwhile, Martin makes insensitive remarks and, as a result, receives numerous calls from his listeners stating that he isn't romantic enough. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *Martin "introduces " another character on the show: Overbearing player 'Jerome' (played by Lawrence himself) Jerome makes a grand entrance at the Savoy Club and proceeds to 'mack-on' Gina when Martin is away from her trying to buy some drinks. *'Note: '''Both Jon Gries (Shawn) and Garrett Morris (Stan) are credited, but do not appear. Scene excerpts ;Character quotes ---- *'Martin:monologue I remember my 1st practical joke. It was on my cousin Ken. He was outside playing basketball so I figured, right, I'll go to the refrigerator, get a bottle of soda, pour some dishwashing liquid in it - you know, play that joke. I could see him come in the house and take a sip of that and say, "Hey Martin, this is not soda! Good one , good one." Sure enough, 15 minutes later, he comes running into the house. he went for that soda. At least he taught it was soda. "Hmm, pah! Yo , man!" As he chuckled like a maniac, he beat me like he didn't know me. As he punched and he laughed and he punched and he laughed and he punched and he laughed, this is when I realized I had the gift to make people laugh. Thank you Ken, thank you. ---- *'''Martin: Hey. Yo, man. Don't funk this jacket up tonight with that cheap cologne you be wearing. *'Cole:' Man, don't even worry about it. Listen, I'll bring it back tonight, all right?... Or tomorrow if I get lucky. *'Martin:' Ha-ha. See you tonight! ---- *'Cole:' Uh, remember that new jacket you just got? Can I borrow it? going out tonight. *'Martin:': No! You know why? Because you always borrow stuff of mine and you never return it. Where's my CD player? *'Cole:' I'm gonna get it back to you alright? My mom's got it. She's holding it... till I pay my rent. ---- *'Jerome:' the arm of girl at the club Stop the press! This has got to be jelly. Because jam don't shake like that! ---- *'Jerome:' Excuse me? Haven't we met here before? My name is Jerome. But you can call me J.J. because everything is dyn-o-mite! You hear? Wait-a-minute. Something just clicked. Click, click. There it is. I know your name. Your name must be Candy because you look so sweet. Give me a bite of that candy. *'Gina:' wait. Hold up. My boyfriend is right over there and I don't think he would appreciate you coming onto me with those tired, weak, 1975 "Superfly" lines. Thank you. *'Jerome:' I guess you're talking about the little big-eared guy over there. Let me tell you something. If you wanna get with a winner, you gotta drop that chicken dinner. You hear? You've gotta gry rid of your friend, though, if you wanna ride in a Benz-o. Now what you got to say? Give it to me now. *'Gina:' You a rhyming man huh? A poet. *'Jerome:' And you know it. *'Gina:' Well, I got one for you. *'Jerome:' Give it to me. *'Gina:' If you don't like mace, get out of my face! *'Jerome:' I didn't like you anyway. I was just trying to help you out. ---- Cast Starring *Martin Lawrence as Martin Payne / Jerome *Tisha Campbell as Gina Waters *Tichina Arnold as Pamela James *Thomas Mikal Ford as Tommy Strawn *Carl Anthony Payne II as Cole Brown Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jon Gries as Shawn McDermott (as Jonathan Gries) (credited only) *Garrett Morris as Stan Winters (credited only) *Natalie Venetia Belcon as Danice *Tracy Coley as Jingle Singer *Bentley Kyle Evans as Man (as Bentley Evans) *Lanei Chapman as as Caller #1 (voice) *Myra J. as Caller #2 (voice) *John Marshall Jones as Caller #3 (voice) *Jane Milmore as Caller #4 (voice) More external links * Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes